


Snowflakes and Miracles

by Winterturtle



Series: Home At Last [3]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterturtle/pseuds/Winterturtle
Summary: When the war started, it was said that soldiers would be home by Christmas. It might be a few years late, but both of her sons are home now.
Relationships: Joseph Blake & Tom Blake, Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: Home At Last [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snowflakes and Miracles

December 24th, 1918

Christmas Eve

Everything outside was dark and quiet. The blanket of snow covered the whole country. Despite the cold weather outside, the little house was filled with warmth and cozy atmosphere. The smell of baked goods carried through the air along with the smell of dinner that was about to be done any minute now. The whole country was still recovering from the war so they didn’t have a lot, but for them, it was enough. The most important thing was that they had each other.

“William, would you be a dear and watch the pots while I set the table?” Mrs. Blake asked.

The man in question entered the small kitchen, taking her place at the stove. “Of course.” Mrs. Blake thanked him and went to get the Christmas tablecloth she finished a while ago. After they returned from the war, Will decided to stay living with them at the farm, much to Mrs. Blake and Tom’s delight. The city life never appealed to him. He preferred the quiet countryside.

And speaking of her son… “Thomas Blake, you better not be eating those cookies again!” she scolded as she entered the living room. Without stopping, she made her way to the small cabinet where the tablecloths and sewing kits were, giving her son sidelong glance.

Tom’s hand froze mid-air. He was caught red-handed. “Come on, mum. Just one, please?” he pleaded, making his best puppy eyes at her. Only Myrtle, currently napping by the fireplace, could surpass those.

Mrs. Blake didn’t spare him another glance. “The dinner will be done any minute now, so no. And judging by those crumbs around your mouth, you already had at least one.” She allowed herself to smirk when she caught Tom quickly wiping his mouth from the corner of her eye. Taking the tablecloth, she closed the cabinet and turned to her son. “Go change or you won’t get dessert.”

That seemed to do the trick, as Tom stepped away from the plate and disappeared upstairs. Mrs. Blake shook her head with fond smile, looking around the living room. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with what they had. Under it were a few presents – one for each. She stepped closer, looking at one of the new decorations Will made from wood. The boy was skillful, knew how to cook and Mrs. Blake felt like she gained another son.

However, with that thought, her eyes saddened. Although her youngest returned and brought his significant other with him, she couldn’t help but to miss her firstborn. They haven’t heard form Joe for more than half a year. Nobody knew where he was or if he’s even alive, not even the army command. The little she heard about the fate of the 2nd also didn’t help. It was progressively getting harder to believe he was alive. The end of war also didn’t help much. But she still placed a present for Joe there.

Sighing, she returned to the kitchen and started to set the table. Although it was hard, she refused to lose hope. She left a plate for him too. the scenery outside was like from a dream. Snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky, adding to the white blanket. Some caught the light coming from the frosted window and appeared to be shining. Mrs. Blake allowed herself to admire the scenery with soft smile.

Footsteps coming from the stairs interrupted her trance. Tom entered the kitchen, dressed in his best clothes. She smiled at him as he made his way over to Will, looking into the pots. “Smells amazing,” he praised.

“And I believe it’s done, don’t you think, Mrs. Blake?” Will asked, looking over his shoulder.

She stepped to the stove, took a spoon and tasted the food. “Yes, it’s done. Alright, let’s put it on the table so we can begin.” She didn’t want the boys to accidentally dirty their clothes, so she tasked them with carrying the food that didn’t pose such a danger. She watched as they arranged the food on the table and once the pots cooled a bit, she slipped on her mittens and carried them on the table.

She admired the content of the table for a while and although it wasn’t as much as before war, it would be enough even for two other people. But something was missing. Looking over the table once more, she figured it out. “Just a moment boys, I forgot the candle. I’ll get it and then we can start.” She made her way back to the living room and grabbed the candlestick with a thick round candle.

Making her way back to the kitchen was interrupted by a knock on the front door. She stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at the door. Tom poked his head out of the kitchen, looking between his mum and the door. “Who is it? Are you expecting somebody?” he asked.

“No, I’m not,” she replied, confused. She slowly made her way to the door, putting the candlestick aside. Opening the door, she froze like a statue.

“Hi, mum,” came a soft voice. His hair was a little longer like they used to be, with snowflakes on top. His face was covered with a few scars on his sunken cheeks, but they weren’t too bad. That warm smile was just as she remembered.

“Joe!” she cried and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “My baby. You’re alive!” she felt a pair of arms embrace her as well. Joe felt thinner, but she didn’t care at the moment. She let herself cry tears of joy, with Joe soon following.

“I missed you. So much,” his voice was tight as he buried his face in his mother’s neck. The familiar scent of home made him sob.

Footsteps were heard approaching at a rapid pace. “Joe!” To called, unshed tears in his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around his mother and older brother and Joe wrapped one around him too. All of the Blakes were sobbing with happiness and Will watched from the kitchen entrance, soft smile on his face, not wanting to interrupt the family moment. That however didn’t stop Myrtle from happily jumping around the trio, barking and wagging her tail.

After a moment, Mrs. Blake broke the hug. “Come inside, come. You must be cold.” She ushered them all inside, closing the door behind her and helped Joe take off his coat. “I’m so happy you’re here. We were just about to have dinner. Go change quickly,” she shoved him lightly to the direction of the stairs. She didn’t want to let him out of his sight yet, but her mother instincts screamed at her to feed her child.

Joe made his way to his old room, nodding to Will in greeting. There were his best clothes on the bed, a habit his mum had since they were little – she always prepared their clothes and left them on their beds. With nostalgic smile, he quickly changed and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen, noticing his mum has calmed down and standing at the table With Tom and Will. Waiting for him.

They prayed, then ate. With Mrs. Blake in full mother mode, the three men were full. They left the dishes for later and got comfortable in the living room, where Joe told what happened to him. After one battle he was left injured and ended in prison camp, somehow slipping through the records, so no one knew where he was. “But once they declared the end of war, they started to let us go. It took me a while, but I’m here now.”

They talked until dead of the night. And since it was technically morning already, the presents were opened. Joe felt kind of bad that he got a present but didn’t have anything to give.

“No worries, dear. You coming home was the best present ever,” Mrs. Blake assured. And she meant it. When the war started, it was said that soldiers would be home by Christmas. It might be a few years late, but both of her sons are home now.

Her family was whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration struck, so I had to write it. Did you know that in 1915, delays in the post caused that some families did not get warning of their loved one’s arrival on Christmas until they appeared at the door? Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
